


Superstition

by Achrya



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Loves Sam Wilson, Humor, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Achrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s throwing a Halloween gala and convinces the entire team to dress up (more or less). The party goes well and nothing blows up for a change of pace and that really should have been the first clue that something was up. <br/>The clock strikes midnight, everyone turns into their costumes, and Sam and Rhodey are the only ones who know something is wrong.  Zombies, dra-Hydras, and demons are running rampant,  Tony won't leave his lab, Clint, Laura, and Steve are on some kind of bank robbing binge, Pietro is a spoiled princess, and...well. It’s gonna be a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Crack treated so seriously, but not really. Just goofy fun, really, once you get past how annoyed Sam and Rhodey are.   
> Random Title is random because...well it needed a title. O-O

October 31st, 2am

 

Sam flew towards the top of the tower, which now closely resembled a Gothic tower, with lots of pointed arches, gargoyles, and winged animals carved directly into the stone, slowly circling the building. He could see Wanda and Pietro at the very top, peering out of the lone window, the picture of princesses locked away in a tower by some evil force. In this case it was a large hydra with five different heads that breathed fire, spat acid, and other fun things along that vein.

Sir Vision (as he insisted on being called and Sam was just too tired to argue about it) and Spiderman were keeping it busy on the ground, leaving him on rescue duty. He hadn’t worked out how he was getting them down just yet; he was holding out hope that they were the magical fairy princess kind because he wasn’t eager to try and fly them both back down.

Every time the huge wings he sprouted flapped they pulled at muscles that probably hadn’t existed three hours ago and making the trek to the top of this stupid tower had a dull ache spreading from shoulder to shoulder.

If he had known he’d be spending the night as his Halloween costume he would have just dressed up as himself. (Then again considering how that had worked out for Rhodey maybe not.) But he hadn’t known so when he’d stumbled across a pair of surprisingly accurate looking human sized falcon wings he’d gone ahead and gotten them.

It was supposed to be fun and a little cheesy, falcon wings for Falcon. 

In hindsight Sam should have known better. There was just no way in the world a Halloween party with the Avengers could go anything except badly, there just wasn’t. Getting dressed up and daring to have fun like they were normal people with normal lives and normal friends had just been asking for trouble .

He wasn’t even that big on Halloween.

He was more of a ‘whatever holiday was closest and involved gratuitous amounts of food and family time’ kind of guy. Still when Tony approached him about his latest fundraising dinner-slash-silent auction for his new foundation (Which was all about helping young women interested in science and math careers through scholarships and other initiatives) he found himself agreeing easily enough.

He thought the fact the Avengers were some kind of celebrities was pretty strange at best, considering they were a whole lot of batshit crazy, PTSD, and explosive power crammed into one tower, and irritating at worst, but when there was a chance to use that status for a good cause he was all about it.

If a bunch of rich people were more inclined to buy tickets to an event or bid higher on art or whatever because the Avengers were mingling around far be it for him to not show up.

Besides he hadn’t dressed up in a costume since he was a kid and Tony had been very clear that he was absolutely footing the bill for any manner of costume their little brains could come up with and had even had a costume maker and seamstress on retainer.

A lot of them had decided to keep their costumes a secret and it was one of those strange kind of goofy things everyone on the team seemed to enjoy so much, complete with Clint crawling around in the vents to try and spy on people and Pietro almost losing his head after trying to catch a glimpse of Natasha’s costume.

By the time the 30th rolled around Sam had let himself start to think it would actually be fun.

And that had been his first mistake. 

The skirt was probably his second. It was a much too breezy for flying wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to write daily and just post up whatever I have at the end of the night. So I have until November 1st to finish, I guess. Should be fun.


	2. Best Party Ever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey is a ghost, Tony is Tony, and Loki is...well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose to believe Sam has a fan club and that it’s the thirstiest fan club there ever was. Takes a more Ultimate Spiderman approach to Peter.

_Before_

__  
  


Rhodey considered the crowd as he slipped through, smiling politely and shaking hands when needed. Tony had decided to use the old mansion for the party and the place was packed. It was an eclectic mix, as any function attended by the Avengers tended to be these days. Military people, older business types, younger members of the ‘rich and famous’ crowd, people who worked for Tony’s foundation and SI, and some members of the press. It made for an interesting cross section of costumes; some elaborate, some skimpy, some consisting of evening wear, bejeweled masks, and animal ears.

Tony’s parties always resulted in the strangest people rubbing elbows.

Rhodey was wearing a suit. A nice suit of course, one of the many Tony had thrown at him over the years for one of the many many functions he’d gone to as his friend’s plus one, perfectly fitted and

“That is not a costume.” There was laughter behind Tony’s words but Rhodey could see the pout in the lines around his eyes.

Tony was, as far as Rhodey could tell, channeling Dr. Strange for his costume, with a flowing red cape over black slacks and a high necked black tunic. A pendant hung from a heavy chain around his neck but instead of an eye it was an (hopefully fake or inactive but probably completely functional) arc reactor.

Tony absolutely would use the thing that had once kept him alive as a costume prop.

“Isn’t it?” Rhodey glanced down at himself. “Are you sure?”

Tony put a hand on his elbow and started guiding him towards where he could see Clint, Laura and Natasha standing by the bar, nursing drinks and talking. He was a little surprised to see Laura, she didn’t do public Avengers functions for the most part but Rhodey could see where a costume party was as good a time as any. She fit in among them better than he would have expected but probably should have seen coming considering she’d married Hawkeye.

It went without saying that it took a special kind of woman to tolerate Clint.

Tony nodded at people as they moved through the mass of people, smile never falling even as he glared out the corner of his eye at him. “You literally had a fortune at your disposal for this and you came in a suit you already own. You are terrible at this dating a billionaire thing.”

“I thought you liked this suit?” He leaned in as he spoke, dropping his voice so he could murmur against Tony’s ear. 

His lips twitched up for a moment then smoothed out. “You’re bringing down the mood, honey bear. Literally sucking the fun right out of the air and you should be ashamed. Think of the children.”

He was saved from having to dignify that with a response (there weren’t any children around and Rhodey was pretty sure if there had been they would have been more impressed by his armor than a costume) by Natasha noticing them and raising a hand in greeting.

She was wearing knee high black boots, a flowing black skirt with slits high enough to show a flash of pale skin and the bottom of what looked like a holster and a red button down shirt under a black corset covered in buckles. She had a utility belt slung low on her hips and her hair was held back by a pair of goggles.

He wouldn’t have been at all surprised to learn she had an array of functional weapons in her belt and stashed somewhere on her.

“What are you supposed to be?” She asked once they were within earshot, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“A well dressed ghost.” Rhodey tried to pitch his voice towards something that was not ‘I’m just doing this to mess with Tony.’

The raised eyebrow he got made him feel like it wasn’t working.

“A ghost.” Tony’s brow furrowed.

“A well dressed ghost.” Rhodey corrected with all the seriousness he could manage. Which was a lot since he’d been deadpanning his way through Tony’s antics since MIT. Keeping a straight face through anything and everything was one of his greatest skills, though it was something Tony tested on a daily basis.

“No no, I get it.” Clint broke in. “It makes sense.”

“A ghost would look like a normal person.” Laura agreed. She and Clint matched in all black from combat boots to domino masks and knit caps. Laura was holding a small canvas bag with a dollar sign printed on the front. “It’s very subtle. I like it.”

Tony sighed, looking very put upon. “Halloween isn’t for subtle.”

“Sure isn’t.” Natasha said, eyebrows going up and a smirk curving her lips over the rim of her wine glass as she stared meaningfully at a point behind them. Rhodey turned, curious, then stopped, blinking.

Sam Wilson was making his way around the edge of the room and drawing more than a few looks as he went. Sam had a set of huge wings fluttering behind him, layers of feathers that were dark brown with narrow lines of white and black on the outside and a paler brown and cream on the inside. He was wearing a plain tunic, cut to hit at mid thigh and crossing over his chest to be held up with one thin strap. Rhodey was pretty sure he had glitter, shining gold flecks, on his arms and shoulders.

“I’m trading you in.” Tony whispered.

Rhodey snorted then looked around, seeking out what Clint affectionately called the ‘Sam Wilson Fan Club’.

Steve and Bucky were sitting at a table with a few older men in army uniforms but Rhodey could pinpoint the moment they saw Sam. Bucky, who’d been sitting with his arms crossed over his chest and wearing his usual blank expression sat up abruptly, chair legs hitting the ground hard. Steve looked up from his conversation then blinked and bobbled his drink, upending it onto the table.

Pietro and Wanda were at another table with Vision and Pietro started to stand, fluffy pale blue fabric swishing around him. There was a muted flash of red light and he went stiff, stuck in a half standing position. Wanda stood up slowly, straightening out the tiara sitting on top of her curls as she did, then glided away.

She intercepted Sam, lips curled in a soft smile. She said something and Sam nodded, looking bemused, then let himself be lead towards the dance floor.

Wanda turned and stuck her tongue out in her brother's direction before turning her attention back to Sam, all smiles. She looked sweet in her long dark red ball gown, with it’s fitted bodice, off the shoulder sleeves, and huge skirt, and jeweled mask but Rhodey knew better. Wanda was the dirtiest fighter in Sam’s fan club.

“I love visiting you guys.” Laura said, laughing.

Natasha smiled and bumped her shoulder against the brunette’s. “You should do it more often. You know Fury loves watching the kids and-”

“Fury’s watching the Little Agents?” Tony squinted. “Fury? How does that work? Inspirational pep talks over homework and obstacle courses before bed?”

“Well,” Clint said slowly. “For starters he doesn’t call them little agents.”

“I have yet to be convinced that they aren’t.” Tony had that gleam in his eye that came with him being about to launch into one of his rants. “They're young, sure, but Coulson is toting around a bunch of twelve year olds-”

Natasha exchanged a bland look with Clint before breaking in. “Skye and Simmons are not twelve. ...you might have a point about Fitz.”

Laura laughed behind her hand then shrugged. “He’s really good with them, I think Lila and Cooper like Nick more than they like us, and we know they’re safe with him.”

Tony looked thoughtful for a moment. “This confirms what I’ve always thought, Fury is actually a teddy bear. A cranky, violent, one eyed teddy bear.”

Natasha smiled toothily. “You should tell him that next time you see him.”

\---

Peter sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. He was one of the few people not in a costume, since he was working the party not enjoying it. Ms. Potts had told him it was fine to dress up and to relax but he’d only been on the job as Mr. Stark’s new personal assistant for a few weeks and he didn’t want to blow it. Aside from the job paying way better than it had to and working at Stark Industries looking great on his future resume, Mr. Stark gave him pretty much unlimited lab access so long as he stayed on top of his other work.

So no fun for him. Just work, which pretty much consisted of taking pictures, checking up on the auctions, making sure that a few VIPs (the heads of a pharmaceutical company SI was looking to acquire) were taken care of and getting non-alcoholic drinks whenever Mr. Stark gestured in his direction, which was often and had the added benefit of letting him catch snippets of conversation between the Avengers.

Working or not being around his heroes, hearing them talk about things and laugh like normal people was somewhere between ‘Holy crap I stick to walls’ and ‘Holy crap SHIELD wants to recruit me’ on the mind blowing scale.

He had worked with them a few times and Ironman seemed to really like him (and it burned that he couldn’t tell anyone about that because holy shit, Ironman liked him and thought he had ‘interesting ideas’!) but it wasn’t like he knew them as people. Just heroes and spies and a really loud god alien...guy, so getting to see them like this was pretty amazing.

His team was going to be-

He whipped his head around, spider sense going crazy. It was getting later and things were dying down as people started to trickle out but there were still a lot of them. He tried to focus, looking over everyone, but nothing seem to be

He caught a flash of green and gold out of the corner of his eye and when he turned around he found a woman in a green dress staring back at him. She was tall with pale skin, dark hair threaded with gold beads and ribbons, and bright blue eyes. She tilted her head to the side then one corner of her mouth rose up in a half smile.

He took a step back, intending to find Mr. Hogan or Ms. Potts, but she was right next to him suddenly. She touched his arm and he could feel a chill radiating from her. His spidey sense went off again, sharp enough to make him cringe.

“Aren't you an interesting bug?” Her voice was a deep purr. “But I can’t have you interfering, my brother hasn’t even arrived yet. Why don’t you...find someone you’d rather be spending time with?”

Peter opened his mouth. Then blinked and shut it, frowning anxiously.

What was he supposed to be doing?

The woman patted him on the arm then turned to walk away, melting into the crowd with an amused chuckle.  

\---

“Friend Stark!” Thor’s voice boomed out, cutting through the noise of the room, as he pulled Tony into a hug. Tony made a pained face over Thor’s shoulder

Thor was a latecomer to the party, showing up with his usual crack of thunder and flash of light, wearing a white lab coat and otherwise looking the same as he always did, hammer and all. He’d come in, and Pepper had run out, muttering something about the lawn, then started making his rounds. He’d stopped to wave his flask at Barnes and Steve, the former had accepted and the latter had just looked vaguely terrified, dance with Wanda and Pietro, talk to Sam and Vision, ask Clint and Laura about the farm and their children, made a date to spar with Natasha, and finally had made his way over to them.

“Is that not your new page speaking to Pietro?” Thor asked once he’d put the smaller man back on his feet.

Tony squinted. “Page?”

Rhodey shook his head then pointed towards where Tony’s new PA Peter (who they all knew was Spiderman but they all acted like they didn’t know because Steve had done the disappointed father thing and lectured them about privacy and using their contacts and skills for good when he’d found out Rhodey had run the mother of all background checks and Natasha had followed the kid around for a week.) was standing just outside the large glass doors that lined one of the walls, and opened into the garden, talking to Pietro under Wanda’s watchful eye. 

Pietro had opted for a dress similar to the one Wanda was wearing, but strapless, lighter on the poof in the skirt, and in a pale blue. He was clean shaven and someone had done his makeup, arranged his hair so it swept over his forehead and curled slightly at the ends, and topped it with a jeweled tiara. He had picked up a jacket somewhere, probably from Peter, and had it draped over his shoulders.  

Rhodey had noticed what was going on five minutes before but hadn’t said anything. Secret identity aside Peter was a nice enough kid and Spiderman did good work; he probably had no idea that Tony had decided he was to blame for everything that had ever gone wrong in the twins lives (which was a huge overstatement but Tony did tend to think everything revolved around him for good and bad) and had become insanely overprotective. 

He also spoiled them more than he did anyone else, which was saying something since Tony had met Spiderman all of once before building him that gaudy Iron Spider suit and had spent so much time dedicated to Barnes’ arm Rhodey was pretty sure he intended to propose any day now just so he could have more access to it. Tony had happily informed anyone who would listen that he'd had Pietro and Wanda's dresses handmade and flown in from somewhere or other and the tiaras were one of a kind and Rhodey had nodded along with the story every time while thinking that there was no way either of the twins had asked for even half of that. But they looked nice and Tony was happy so Rhodey was happy. 

Besides Pietro was wearing the amused half smile he kept in reserve for Wanda and Sam, Peter was blushing bright red but seemed to be doing okay, and Wanda was grinning so big her face had to be hurting, so it seemed like it was going well. 

“This is good.” Thor said as if reading Rhodey’s thoughts. “They do not spend enough time with people their own age. Worthy peers are important in a warrior's development.”

Tony looked down into his glass. “I guess I’ll wait until Monday to fire him.”

“Tony.”

"No more lab access then."

Rhodey stared. 

“Fine, but no more suits.”

\---

Loki took one last look around the room, making sure all of Thor's little team of mortals were actually in the same room (finally) then set the statue carefully inside of a large vase standing in one of the corners. It had taken a very long time to get the spell just right, gather everything needed, and more than one favor had been asked but Loki knew it would be worth it.

Still, there was no time to dwell here, there was still much to be done.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Spiderman has appeared! Loki uses 'look at the blond in the dress'. It's super effective.


	3. A Wing and a Body

The party was over but they were still in the ballroom, sitting around the lone table left up. The catering crew had broken everything down in what was, to Sam, record time. He’d felt something like guilt to be still in there, taking up a table while people worked around him, but Tony had insisted it was fine and that he would just buy the table from the company or something and that he was fairly certain that between all of them they could manage to throw out a few cups and put up a table and some chairs.

As the night wore on they started heading for the rooms Tony had apparently had cleaned and aired out for them. Soon enough it was almost midnight and the table was down to seven when Tony has pushed back away from the table suddenly and proclaimed that he really needed to get to bed.

The pointed way he looked at Rhodey as he spoke had Sam skeptical about the amount of sleep that was actually going to be had. Rhodey sighed loudly but stood up without any complaint to fall into step with Tony to head towards the door, waving at them over his shoulder.

Steve glanced down at the watch on his wrist. “Maybe I should call it too. I’m due at the Children’s Hospital in the morning.”

“I think Barnes would appreciate an actual bed.” Natasha added, smirking widely.

Thor laughed boisterously. “He was warned. Asgardian brew is not to be taken lightly.”

The man in question had decided to partake in Thor’s 1000 year old Asgardian liquor in spite of Steve telling him that he really shouldn’t do it. No surprise there, Bucky had a tendency to do the exact opposite of what he was told to do.

Sam absolutely understood that and for the most part supported Bucky’s right to be a contrary little shit whenever he wanted to be.

Sam had assumed Bucky was asleep (or had fallen into a drunken stupor or something);  his head was pillowed on his arms, his face was flushed, hair coming loose from his hair tie, and orange and white cat ears askew. But he managed to pick his head up and shoot a look at Sam. Steve reached out and righted the ears.

“I think Thor poisoned me Sammy.”

Sam saw Natasha grin and mouth ‘Sammy’ at Steve who shook his head, lips twitching up like he was fighting a smile. Sam ignored them, as he tended to do. Paying attention to them, particularly to Natasha, just encouraged them. 

"I believe it. Have you seen his hair? Only evil people have hair that nice." 

Thor smiled brightly. "Many thanks. I have gotten offers from some of your human shampoo companies to become a 'spokesperson'. Ms. Potts says I could use my celebrity for more worthy causes but-" 

A clock chimed, a dull echo from somewhere in the house.

Another chime and it went straight through Sam’s head, echoing in his skull. Again and his vision went dark and he felt like he was falling.

\--

It said something about the state of Sam’s life that when he woke up face down on the floor somewhere with a splitting headache his first thought wasn’t ‘how much did I drink’ but ‘Great, wonder who we pissed off this time?’ He blinked open his eyes, wincing as light flooded his vision.

His next thought was that something was wrong. His shoulders felt strange, almost like they had been pulled out of place or twisted but there wasn’t any real pain to go along with it. There was an almost, but not quite, painful itch between his shoulder blades and something heavy was pressing down on his back. Now, more aware than when he’d first woken up, he could feel feather light touches across his bare skin, moving minutely with every breath he took.

Something large and dark shifted, moving along the very edge of his peripheral vision. He felt his muscles stretch but in a way they never had before and there was a prickling burn just under his skin. The dark thing moved with the stretch, extending with a rustle and a snap and

He closed his eyes for just a moment, breathing in and commanding himself to just stay calm.

Once, before Ultron, he’d told Steve that the avenging was his world and that his world was crazy. He’d absolutely meant it at the time, being more than content with running around the world like a crazy person looking for Steve’s man. He’d had no interest in joining the team because, frankly, all that crazy magic, gods, aliens, and enhanced human stuff was just not him.

After Ultron Banner had still been missing, Tony had been temporarily retired (it ended up lasting all of two months) and Clint had been playing Old McBarton so they’d needed his help. He would challenge any person to have Steve Rogers look them in the face and say he needed them and not cave.

It was impossible.

The man could talk people being held at gunpoint into risking life and limb with a few inspirational words; Sam had never had a chance.

Then Tony had come back, Bruce had popped up from his island vacation looking very tan and relaxed, they’d found Bucky, and instead of taking his ass back to DC like he had an ounce of common sense or self preservation he’d stayed. It was every bit as crazy as he’d thought it would be, and never got less insane, but he never thought about leaving.

And now he was lying on the floor of Tony’s ballroom with wings, actual wings, sticking out of his back.

There was a lesson here.

Not that he was going to learn it, but it was there.

They rustled as if in response to his thoughts.

Sam had always been good at rolling with the punches, ever since he was young. He had found that, in his time with the team, his ability to accept and just ‘deal’ with things as they happened was his greatest tool, better even than his wings.

Flying wasn’t much good if you were having a panic attack because the freak of the week was a genetically modified wolf who liked to eat spleens or an alien god who liked to eat planets and he certainly hadn’t survived two tours by being easily rattled.  

So he didn’t let the tendril of panic that wanted to work its way up take hold.

Instead he climbed to his feet; he would have expected his balance to be off but it seemed all the time he’d spent with the Falcon wings had trained him to deal with extra weight on his back. He felt a little off, center of gravity not quite right, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t work with. He craned his neck to get a good look at them, or as good as he could considering he was trying to look at his own back. They looked like the costume ones he’d been wearing, shades of brown and cream, and were even bigger. Folded in, resting against his back, they were long enough to sweep the floor.

If he looked past the part where they were part of him and completely screwing with his everything (he could feel them there, kind of, in the same way he knew his arms and legs were there. Not a conscious thought, exactly, but he when he wanted to get a better look they unfolded and when he wanted them back into place they came back in, and he was struggling with how natural and easy the movement felt.) it was kind of...something.

He needed a drink.

A look around the room showed it to be empty. The table was on it’s side and the chairs were tipped over but, other than that, there was no sign anyone had been there with him. He doubted the others would have just left him on the floor but he also knew that if someone had tried to take them out by force there wouldn’t be much of a room (or building) left standing.

“Mrow.” Something warm brushed against his leg. He let out a sound that, if asked about later, he would insist was incredibly manly and jumped back, reaching reflexively for where his guns were usually holstered.  

Then sighed as his eyes fell onto what had touched him.

Sitting on the floor, staring up at him with big blue eyes, was a cat. It was white with orange patches and had a collar around its neck.

Fantastic. He’d just been frightened by a cat.

And not even a lion or something. A house cat. A tiny house cat even, basically a kitten.

Falcon, terrorized by a kitten.

He hoped Tony didn’t have a camera in here-

Ugh, who was he kidding, of course Tony had cameras in here, he had them everywhere. Sam didn’t want to get judgmental or anything but he wondered about his fondness for security. It was basically pathological.

“Oh come on!”

He looked up. The voice wasn’t coming from inside the ballroom and, after a few moments where he contemplated life, death, and what had gone so wrong that he was about to go chasing strange noises in some crazy billionaire's mansion, he headed for the propped open doors at the end of the room.

He stepped out into the main hall, wondering how he intended to find the source of the shout anyway, then stopped, stomach dropping. Rhodey was standing in the middle of the hallway, arms crossed over his chest, staring intently at the ground. Next to him, crumpled on the floor was a body. He couldn’t see the face from where he was standing but the dark skin and suit were more than enough.

He looked back at Rhodey who, he realized, wasn’t so much standing as hovering just above the floor.  

“Is that your body?” It very clearly was but Sam’s mother had raised him to be polite and never just assume things. Besides his mind was straining to keep up and he needed a little time to process.

“Looks like it.” Rhodey looked down at himself. “Last thing I remember is hearing that old clock by the front door going off and Tony saying something about how we shouldn’t have been able to hear it this far away.”

“And then pain and passing out? And then this.” Sam guessed “I guess you win the weird shit award for the night.”

“Just what I wanted.” Rhodey drawled before bending down. He reached out to touch his body then cursed as his hand moved right through it. His image rippled outward from where it passed through the body, wobbling like the surface of a lake when a stone was dropped in then flickered and out of existence. It was kind of nauseating to watch.

When it was over Rhodey shuddered, expression unreadable. “I think I just saw the end of the universe.”

Sam was saved from having to respond to that by a shrill scream ringing out and echoing around them. Everything around them shook, vibrating violently, then twisted and changed, walls growing and darkening, ground heaving underneath them.

Then all the lights were snuffed out, plunging them into darkness.

Rhodey sighed. “I should have stayed home."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so happy with this, more filler/transition than anything else but I had work and class so...well. I met the daily goal so. There's that.


End file.
